fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Princess
Here's the princesses from Disney and its former, current and future divisions (including Lucasfilm, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, Don Bluth, Richard Rich, Steven Spielberg, Bill Kroyer, 4Kids TV and Marvel). Minnie Mouse - Toontown Princess (Disney) Alice - Wonderland Princess (Alice in Wonderland, 1951) Wendy - Neverland Princess (Peter Pan, 1953) Snow White - German Princess (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, 1937) Faline - Forest Princess (Bambi, 1942) Cinderella - Italian Princess (Cinderella, 1950) Tinker Bell - Fairy Princess (Peter Pan, 1953 and Tinker Bell, 2008) Aurora - British Princess (Sleeping Beauty, 1959) Marie - French Princess (The Aristocats, 1970) Leia Organa-Solo - Intergalactic Princess (Star Tours: The Adventure Continues, 2010) Vixey - Forest Princess (The Fox and the Hound, 1981) Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby - Valley Princess (Don Bluth's The Secret of NIMH, 1982) Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka - Ewok Princess (Star Wars: Ewoks, 1985) Eilonwy - Welsh Princess (The Black Cauldron, 1985) Olivia - Scottish Princess (The Great Mouse Detective, 1986) Ariel - Ocean Princess (The Little Mermaid, 1989) Belle - French Princess (Beauty and the Beast, 1991) Tanya Mousekewitz - Saloon Princess (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, 1991) Crysta - Australian Princess (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, 1992) Jasmine - Iraqi Princess (Aladdin, 1992) Sally - Monster Princess (The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993) Thumbelina - Danish Princess (Don Bluth's Thumbelina, 1994) Nala - Jungle Princess (The Lion King, 1994) Odette - Norwegian Princess (Richard Rich's The Swan Princess, 1994) Yum Yum - Iraqi Princess (The Thief and the Cobbler, 1995) Pocahontas - Native Princess (Pocahontas, 1995) Esmeralda - Gypsy Princess (The Hunchback of Notre Dame, 1996) Megara - Greek Princess (Hercules, 1997) Anastasia - Russian Princess (Don Bluth's Anastasia, 1997) Mulan - Chinese Princess (Mulan, 1998) Atta - Island Princess (A Bug's Life, 1998) Tzipporah - Egyptian Princess (The Prince of Egypt, 1998) Jane - English Princess (Tarzan, 1999) Sandy Cheeks - Squirrel Princess (SpongeBob SquarePants, 1999) Chel - Mexican Princess (The Road to El Dorado, 2000) Angel - Alley Princess (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, 2001) Fiona - British Princess (Shrek, 2001) Kida - Atlantean Princess (Atlantis: The Lost Empire, 2001) Lilo Pelekai - Hawaiian Princess (Lilo & Stitch, 2002) Kairi - Intergalactic Princess (Kingdom Hearts, 2002) Marina - Mediterranean Princess (Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas, 2003) Sally Acorn - Chipmunk Princess (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM), 1993) Amy Rose - Hedgehog Princess (Sonic X, 2003) Cosmo the Seedrian - Plant Princess (Sonic X, 2003) Katara - Tribal Princess (Avatar: The Last Airbender, 2005) Kilala Reno - Japanese Princess (Kilala Princess, 2005) Susan Test - Science Princess (Johnny Test, 2005) Namine - Intergalactic Princess (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 2007) Giselle - Andalasian Princess (Enchanted, 2007) Viper - Chinese Princess (Kung Fu Panda, 2008) Aisling - Irish Princess (The Secret of Kells, 2009) Tiana - African American Princess (The Princess and the Frog, 2009) Kate - Mountain Princess (Richard Rich's Alpha and Omega, 2010) Rapunzel - German Princess (Tangled, 2010) Jewel - Brazilian Princess (Rio, 2011) Merida - Scottish Princess (Brave, 2012) Anna - Norwegian Princess (Frozen, 2013) Category:Disney's New House Of Mouse Category:Princesses Category:Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Hidden Chronicles Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood